The Truth
by katibee234
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy is dead and Draco wants to find out what really happened to her.


Here is my story for Round 9 of the QLFC. Enjoy.

Prompts:

Shakespeare Work: Hamlet

Emotion: Jealousy

Opening Sentence: (S)He was too late.

* * *

He was too late. His mother was gone. There was nothing more he could do but watch as her body was lowered into the ground on the estate of Malfoy Manor.

His godfather, Severus Snape, had called him home from Hogwarts.

"Draco. You must go home at once. Your mother has fallen deathly ill. I don't know how much time she has left."

He got back to the Manor as fast as he could, but she was gone. He wanted to see her so he could say goodbye, but his father wouldn't let him.

"She does not look like you remember her, Draco. You would not want to see her like this. Go to your room and rest until dinner." His father said and as he walked away, Draco swore he saw a smirk on his father's face.

When he was called down for supper, Draco got a huge surprise. Sitting next to his father, where his mother would have sat, was another women. In all honestly she looked like she could be a younger version of his mother.

"Ah, Draco. Thank you for finally joining us. I would like to introduce you to Jacqueline. She is my wife and your new step-mother."

"What?"

"Maybe being second to the mud blood girl, Granger has tampered with your senses. I said that Jacqueline is my wife."

"Father, mother just passed. How could you take another wife even before the funeral?"

"It is the duty of someone in my power to never be without a wife. Jacqueline was a first year when I was a seventh year. I have known her a very long time and she came to give me comfort when your mother died. I raised you the right way, the pureblood way, and expect you to give her the same respect you would give to your mother."

No matter how much he wanted to keep arguing with his father, Draco knew that it would get him no where. Whatever his father said, was pretty much law at the Manor. He held his tongue for the rest of the meal and then retreated to his bedroom. He found a photo album that he had hidden under his bed and started to look through it. His mother had made it for him. It was filled with pictures of the two of them from the time Draco was born, up until the summer before his final year at Hogwarts. The year she had passed away. He smiled at the memories he watched and at her smile. His mother had a great smile. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep clutching the photo album.

* * *

He woke up the next day dreading what was about to happen. He didn't want to leave his room and see his father and his new wife, so he just had an elf bring him breakfast. After he was done eating he started to get ready for the funeral. He didn't expect many people to show up and was extremely surprised when every chair that had been set out was full. Apparently his mother had touched a lot of people and had a lot of friends.

The whole ceremony was a blur for him. He looked up from the ground and saw that everyone had gone and he was alone. He couldn't be around anyone so he decided to walk towards the pond they had on the property. He walked out onto a rock that dangled over the pond and sat down. He closed his eyes and thought of her. He thought of all the times she made him laugh and how many times she held him when he cried. She was the best mother any boy could ask for.

"Draco." He looked up at the sound of is mother's voice calling his name. He thought he was imagining things.

"Draco." He heard it again, this time from behind him. He turned around and she was standing there.

"Mother? Is it, is it really you?" he asked while tears started forming in his eyes.

"In ghost form, but yes, Draco, it is me." She smiled he perfect, loving smile at her son.

"How are you here?"

She walked towards him and sat down next to him on the rock. "The same way the ghosts at your school walk around everyday."

"Do you get to stay here?" Draco asked hopefully.

Narcissa looked at her son and brought her hand up to his face, "No, my darling, I do not get to stay. I have something to tell you. I did not just die of natural causes, Draco. Someone did something to me."

"What do you mean someone did something to you?"

"Like I said, I was killed. I do not know by who or how they did it, but I wanted you to know the truth. I love you son and just know, anytime you need me, I will be right here" she put a hand on his heart.

"Mother, please don't go. I need you."

"I have to go, Draco. I love you very much and I will always love you." She drifted off until Draco couldn't see her anymore.

"Don't worry mother. I will find out who did this to you. I will not let you die in vain." He ran back to the Manor and started to think of anyone that would want to hurt his mother. For hours he went through anything he could find that would have the possibility of helping him. He then found something. It was a picture from the Daily Prophet on the day of his parents wedding. They were smiling happily in the middle of the picture but off to the side there was a person he recognized. It was Jacqueline. She did not look happy while staring at his parents. But now she is here, married to his father. She had to have done it.

He slowly walked around the Manor until he found her. Luckily she was alone, so he decided to confront her.

"How did you do it? How did you kill my mother?" he screamed at her.

"It was easy. Just dropped a little poison in her morning tea. The fun part is that it didn't kill her right away. I got to watch her suffer." Jacqueline laughed.

"You aren't even denying it. How could you do that to my family."

"Oh please, Draco. Isn't it obvious? I was jealous of your mother. She got what I wanted. I always liked your father and now he is all mine. What more could I possibly want?"

"How about a cell in Azkaban?" a voice sounded. "Jacqueline Malfoy, you are under arrest for the murder of Narcissa Malfoy and shall spend the rest of your life in Azkaban." Jacqueline was screaming and yelling as the Aurors dragged her out of the Manor.

Draco walked out to the backyard and looked up to the sky.

"There you go, mother. I figured it out for you. I hope you are happy up there. I will always love you."


End file.
